Dance from Insomnia
by LCH8292
Summary: Prompts from I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi. If you spend any time in the NejiTenten fandom, you've probably heard of her. Mine is the first prompt of There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance.


I'm making an attempt at a prompt from .. I was at first saying that no way was I going to do this but then a little plot bunny attacked me, knocked me to the ground, and insisted at gunpoint I try at least the first one. So, here I am. Blame the plot bunny.

_1. There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance._

Neji's eyes drifted shut briefly as an involuntary response to the insomnia he'd been prone to recently. In that instant before he leapt back into consciousness, Tenten attacked. Luckily for Neji, she'd miraculously gone for a hand to hand approach as opposed to her usual sharp edge. Her fist flashed out and caught him square in the chest. Surprise and a bit of glee at finally catching him unaware crossed Tenten's features. She had not anticipated landing her punch thus her momentum was such that she toppled into Neji in a most ungraceful fashion.

And so when Neji's eyes opened again it was to Tenten's laughing face and her sprawled body shaking with mirth across his. Neji tried his best to ignore how much he desired to wrap his arms around her waist and keep this rather intimate proximity.

"What's wrong? You're way more preoccupied than normal! I caught you off guard for the first time ever." Tenten rolled off Neji, still laughing but trying to conceal the flush creeping up her face.

"I've been distracted." This was true, although since Tenten was the source of his dreams he would never think of telling her. They were all horrible dreams because they generally involved her turning him down or leaving him for someone else. He'd been attempting to ask her out for months now but could not bring himself to do it because he believed the dreams could be premonitions.

"Let's take a break then. You could even nap if you want." Tenten suggested. It seemed the perfect solution as they were both spread eagled on the training field still.

"Let's get something to eat. Want to go to that new place, Uguri?"

"That café? Alright." Quickly, the pair retrieved all their weaponry and stashed their excess equipment in a hollow tree before heading off to the village.

It felt odd but not unpleasant for it to be just the two of them walking through Konoha. Normally there was someone else with them, Hinata, Gai, or Lee being the most often. Then it struck Neji that he had asked Tenten to a date of sorts and more importantly she had accepted. A slight warming started around his ears and he was thankful for his long hair hiding them.

"What's wrong?" Tenten noticed Neji's glance down and away from her. She caught up his elbow in her palm and leaned around his torso to try and see his face.

"Nothing." Neji grunted and started moving just a little faster. Soon they had arrived at their destination. He graciously allowed Tenten to order first at the register and followed with his own request, adding their bills should be together. Tenten shot him a surprised look but didn't question him. Normally each would pay on his own, but normally it was more than two people.

The short haired cashier was a friend of theirs and she grinned and teased them mercilessly as was her norm. However her coworker who was also a friend and more sympathetic to the pair pulled her into the kitchen leaving the café empty save for Tenten and Neji.

Sitting at a table waiting for their food, Tenten attempted a few conversation starters. However, Neji was feeling so awkward with the situation, he was even less amiable than usual. Thus a silence fell only punctured by the strains of music playing in the café.

Tenten's head cocked slightly as she listened intently to what appeared a familiar piece. She mouthed the words and her eyes slowly filled with tears seeming to forget Neji's presence.

Genuine astonishment roused Neji to action. He took her hand across the table, his eyes asking what he could not put into words. Her startled eyes met his, again fully aware of her surroundings.

"It's nothing." Tenten whispered. Clearly she didn't want the sob in her voice to be heard but Neji distinguished it clearly.

"You're crying." Neji bluntly pointed out.

"These are happy tears." Tenten informed him, although Neji caught an insincere note in the cadence of her tone, "Remember the party thrown for us when all the rookie 9 and our team were finally chuunin? This song played then and now I think of that happy time whenever I hear it."

Neji remembered too. It hadn't been that long ago after all. Tenten had been so beautiful in this dress of some silky red material. Neji could picture her perfectly in his mind. She had in fact been wearing that same dress in a few of his recent dreams. At the party she had begged him to dance just one song with her, coincidentally the one on the radio, and he had point blank refused because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle himself in a mature fashion with her dressed like that against him. She had laughed off the incident, but even then he thought he could see dampness in her eyes. Were her tears because of him now too?

Impulsively he drew the hand he was still holding toward him as he rose and moved around the table to her side. "I know it's a little late but, would you like to dance?"

Tenten gasped as she was pulled from her seat into Neji's arms, then had to laugh as the song abruptly ended. A clatter was heard from behind the counter and two pairs of eyes peered over the top.

"I'll remake the order." The cashier stood instantly and dashed back into the kitchen.

The other girl made an apologetic face and turned off the radio. She changed to a CD and set the player to a certain number before retiring as well. The song that Tenten resonated with so strongly drifted out from the speakers. Tenten couldn't help laughing at the situation, so much drama and embarrassment. Then she looked up at Neji's face and Neji held her close. Tenten sighed in contentment as she finally got her dance and laid her head at the crook of his shoulder and neck. They swayed, slow dancing as both of them had always wanted, unaware of the two pairs of eyes still watching from the kitchen and the quiet click of a camera phone.

Oh, I just realized it doesn't _have_ to be NejiTenten. Oh well. They're so cute anyway. No I don't know what song it was, just that obviously it was a slow song. And I think I hurried it too much at the end. I start out more slowly and then it kinda hurries at the end. But eh, hope you liked it! I think I may have to go back and change a few things but I can't right now. It's too fresh but I'm posting it anyhow! ^_^


End file.
